Lily Luna: First Year
by LilyLunaRox
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts, and she's as excited as ever. Terrible siblings, Death Eaters, Quidditch, and tons more leaves Lily Luna Potter hopelessly confused. Crappy summary. Full one inside, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****It's the day Lily's been waiting for for years! She is starting Hogwarts! But her brothers are being morons, and she feels hopelessly lost. The second generation was never told of Voldemort or the second war. The whole group of people from the HP books swore to keep their children from finding out the truth and being put into danger. The kids don't know their families' role in the war, or even where the true location was! But the remaining Death Eaters are still around, and their one last goal is to destroy what Harry Potter loves most- his family. Can Lily and her family discover the truth and protect themselves? This is Lily Luna Potter's first year.

**Lily Luna: ****First Year**

**1. Morning Troubles**

_The hat was placed on the girls head. "A Potter!" it said, "First your grandfather, then your father, then your first and second brothers, and now you. Every single Potter I ever place seems to be a boy. Now there's you. Lily Luna Potter. Humph. I don't see in you what I saw in the rest of your family. No bravery whatsoever. You don't possess what it takes to be in any of the houses except for SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. The girl sat there, thinking her life was over._

No! This wasn't going to happen! It was all a dream! I would not be in Slytherin. James was finally getting to me. James! Albus! I had to wake them. It was time for the first day of school! The first day of my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I ran out of the room and into Albus' room to wake him. My brother was lying on the floor with his covers twisted up around him. I giggled. My brother- the wrecked one. Or at least on the night before the first day of school. I knelt down and shook him really hard. "Albus! Wake up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Mmm. No! I'm not a Slytherin. I… Gryffindor… sorting hat… Stop James… I tell mum," he mumbled. I laughed and shook my brother again for good measure. "What! Hey! Bloody hell, what's happening?" he bolted upright and yelled. My brother- the crazy one. "Lily!" he said, noticing me, "Bloody hell, what'd you do that for? It's 6: 00 AM, for Merlin's sake!"

"Today's the start of term!" I yelled happily.

"But it's also six in the morning! For Merlin's sake, don't yell so loud! You'll wake the whole house! I'm almost certain mum and dad don't need such an early wake up call, as yesterday they had a very urgent mission and called us saying they'd be home at 3 in the morning!" Albus snapped angrily. Sheesh! My brother- the cranky one.

"Fine!" I huffed, "I'll go wake James, if you're going to be a twat." Then I stomped out the room and headed for James'.

Albus' room had been painted a soft green, with books stacked neatly on the white shelves. A few pictures of our family here and there, some letters from Albus' friends, his owl, Nip, his wand, and a few clumps of homework. James' room made it look like they weren't related. He had golden wall and a red ceiling. A Gryffindor banner was hung on his wall. A poster of the Chuddy Cannons was posted on the wall as well. His favorite band, Werewolf's Howl, was spread across the wall. His Nimbus 2060 was spread across the floor. His wand was on his mahogany nightstand. Piles of unfinished homework and books were tossed over the floor and different packages from Zonkos and Uncle George's shop were everywhere. His trunk was open in front of the wooden dresser and a bunch of clothes was randomly tossed in. Yup, James was not even close to neat. Stepping over the piles of clothes I made my way to James.

"Wake up James!" I yelled to him.

"Five more minutes! Mum! Don't slap me… C'mon Nora… want to go out… Mmm… thanks… that's nice… Mmm," James murmured. That was just disturbing. Remember how I said Albus was the crazy one? Never mind. It's definitely James.

"For Merlin's sake, wake up James! Before your murmuring becomes even nuttier!" I screamed in his ear.

Like Albus, James screamed at his awakening. "Lily! Are you mental!" he yelled and put his head back on the pillow. I was about to scream him awake again when he opened his eyes and grabbed my nightgown. "If you do that again, you're going to find your first day at Hogwarts with the Talantalegra curse being cast on you. Along with any other hex I can think of!" he threatened. It seems James is also surprisingly crankier than Albus.

"Fine! I'll go wake mum and dad then!" I snapped as he let go of me, "And I'll be sure to explain why my nightgown is wrecked while I'm at it!"

"I don't think so!" An angry Albus stood in the doorway. "You wake me up at six in the morning! Then you go tell James to get his bum out of bed, and now you're going to go wake our exhausted parents up, 3 hours after they fall asleep? What are you going to do? Wake the whole house, you stupid idiot girl with a brain smaller than Errol, grandma and grandpa's owl?" he fumed.

"For once we agree on something, Al," James smirked. I whimpered as Albus pointed his wand at me and James reached for his. I admitted it- I was sort of scared of what my two brothers would do to me for waking them up so early.

I wanted to apologize, but for some reason my mouth did not follow orders, "Someone's a cranky morning riser," I smirked. Albus looked at me, horrified. "I'd watch that mouth of yours. If you hex me I'll tell mum. Besides, no magic outside of school," I said coolly. What was I doing? Challenging my two brothers, the smarty pants third year and prank king fifth year. I knew James had been serious when he threatened me with the Tallantalegra being cast on me. Would my brothers turn on me? Would they leave me in the dark on my first day? Would I be a Slytherin? Would I be a squib? Would I have no friends? Would my parents disown me? Would I be bad at magic? Would I be expelled?

"Lily, you wont be any of those things," Albus assured me. I realized I'd said all this out loud.

"I'm scared!" I said to Albus.

"Go tell that to my sleepy face!" James complained, "I had barely any beauty sleep!" Albus glared at James and led me to my room.

My room was so much cozier than James and Albus'. With soft yellow walls it made the room look bright and happy. In the morning the sun faced its way, making it seem even brighter. I had a cherry blossom colored nightstand, desk, dresser, vanity, and wardrobe. A pink lamp stood on the nightstand and under it was The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One and a slender wand. 11 and ½ inches, cherry and dragon heartstring, excellent for charm work. Ollivander had said this was an amazing wand. I had some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a few Pumpkin Pasties sitting on the desk, along with my quill and snowy white owl, Harpy. A nice Firebolt 3 broomstick sat in the corner. I wished I could take it with me. The Firebolt was still better than the Nimbus, no matter how many new models of the Nimbus came out. James always teased me for being a klutz, but we both knew I was an amazing flyer, and Seeker. Even better than James, hence the better broomstick. A poster of Sorcerer's Love, my favorite band, was spread across the wall. Right across from it was another poster of the Holyhead Harpies. My trunk lay open, with all my things folded neatly inside. The pink canopy swayed over my bed, and my Pygmy Puff named Roger sat on the dresser. This was my room. Cozy, neat, and, well, Lilyish.

Albus ordered me to sit in one of the two pink beanbag chairs, and I obediently plopped down. "Lily," Albus said, eying the room, "You like pink way too much." I giggled. "Anyway, let's talk about your little act this morning. To be clear, I understand you're excited, but if you do that again, well, I like the sound of a nice hex or two." I nodded at Albus' words. As Albus told me about what to look forward to, I thought about how great this year would be.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the day Lily's been waiting for for years! She is starting Hogwarts! But her brothers are being morons, and she feels hopelessly lost. The second generation was never told of Voldemort or the second war. The whole group of people from the HP books swore to keep their children from finding out the truth and being put into danger. The kids don't know their families' role in the war, or even where the true location was! But the remaining Death Eaters are still around, and their one last goal is to destroy what Harry Potter loves most- his family. Can Lily and her family discover the truth and protect themselves? This is Lily Luna Potter's first year.

**Lily Luna: ****First Year**

**2. Boarding the Hogwarts Express**

I finished packing and started to push my trunk out of the room. "Lily dear, hurry up!" Mum yelled.

"I wish! This trunk weighs more than Albus!" I yelled. Albus, who was behind me, wrinkled his nose at this remark.

"James, help your sister with her trunk!" mum yelled.

"Make Albus do it!"

"Help your sister, Albus."

"Make James do it."

"No, make Albus do it!"

"Hex him to the next dimension Albus!"

James grabbed the trunk and ran down with it. I picked up Harpy's cage, and she cooed. I reached through the bars and stroked her feathers. She playfully pecked my finger. I ran downstairs and Albus followed. We fitted our things into dads car (It had an enlargement charm cast on it) and all got in. Soon we were all walking over to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. I grabbed my trolley and ran through.

I had been at Platform 9 ¾ plenty, but this time was different. All those times I had been jealous of my brothers, and upset that I wasn't going too. This time it was me who would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time, not them.

"Where are they?" Mum paced.

"Calm down Ginny, look," dad pointed. A family of four was walking over to us. You could see the man's red hair from a mile away.

"All right Harry?" said Uncle Ron once the family arrived. Hugo walked over to me right away. Aunt Hermione patted his head and turned her attention back to her husband and friends. Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and I stood a bit farther away.

Rose was very cranky today. "This chum here woke me at the crack of dawn!" she pointed at Hugo.

"Welcome to our world," my two brothers muttered.

"Lily always makes sure we're up early, but never like today. 6:00 AM! Can you believe it?" Albus complained. I blushed beat red.

"I can't help it!" I whined, "Hugo understands, right?" I asked Hugo. He nodded. I decided to change the topic to the rest of the family.

"Cousin Nicky is apparently head girl this year," I informed everyone. 'Nicky' was the nickname for our cousin Dominique. We all laughed. No one thought Dominique was head girl material being part veela with her blonde pigtails with dark blue streaks in them. Her punk make up and 'I don't care' style also made her different. Of course none of us were surprised when Molly declared she was a prefect. She was Perfect Uncle Percy's daughter after all. We also knew cousins Roxanne and Lucy were first years too. So were my namesake Luna Lovegood's twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

Soon James went to join Cousin Louis and his friends, while Rose and Albus left to find Scorpius Malfoy. Hugo and I saw our other cousins arrive. Fred Weasley 2 and Roxanne arrived with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Roxanne almost immediately joined us. Molly and Lucy also arrived with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Of course Molly was on her way to the prefects cart as soon as possible, but Lucy slowly pushed her trolley over to our area. We all started helping each other get our things onto the a few minutes our trunks were stowed, and the four of us were sitting together in a compartment. Hugo left to bid his parents farewell.

Meanwhile Roxanne, Lucy, and I talked about which house we'd be in. Roxanne and I immediately settled on Gryffindor, but Lucy couldn't choose between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"They both sound nice!" She exclaimed. Once Hugo joined us we asked him the House question. Hugo also was drawn to Gryffindor.

As the train departed we looked out the window and waved to our families. I remembered my mum's farewell hug and how she sobbed into dad's shoulder. How dad gave me a little speech and a goodbye like he did to Albus before me, and James before Albus. I waved and blew a kiss.

* * *

><p>I was a bit angry with my brothers. They had promised to be there for me, and I hadn't seen either one since we bid our family goodbye. I expected this from James, but Albus? Hugo seemed just as disappointed with Rose as I with Albus. Lucy seemed like she really wanted to see her sister, and even Roxanne seemed to want her prankster brother to visit her. When the trolley came by, we all bought a few sweets and split them between the four of us.<p>

As I was nibbling on a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean, I saw a bit of blonde hair whiz by. Was it Scorpius with Rose and Albus? No. In a minute two blonde haired boys opened our door. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were looking at us longingly. They introduced themselves and Lucy seemed to find how smart they were interesting. Soon the three left to find Lorcan and Lysander's compartment.

"And then there were three," Roxanne laughed. Hugo seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well," he sighed, "It's Rose. She promised me she'd sit with me on the train and always stick with me. You know, help me out, and now she wont even show her face."  
>I nodded.<p>

"Albus and James promised the same. Of course I knew James wouldn't keep his promise, but I was so certain Albus had meant it. I feel so unwanted," I blurted out.

"Freddie even agreed to come get me when the trolley came to him. It came to him hours before us you know," Roxanne added her sibling dilemma.

I tugged a lock of my curly red hair and watched Roxanne chew a strand of her own dark brown locks. Hugo ruffled his brown hair and his brown eyes seemed teary. I longed for James mischievous brown eyes behind his glasses, and his hair which he loved to comb. I wanted to see Albus with his messy jet black hair and his emerald eyes that seemed to twinkle when he got an idea. If I could, I'd love to bring Hugo his bushy red haired sister. Even Slick red hair Fred was a great person right now, no matter how annoying his watery blue eyes could get. Really, anyone we knew would be fine.

In an hour Roxanne, Hugo, and I changed into our robes. Just fifteen minutes later we greeted Hagrid, who asked me if dad had told me to come for tea tomorrow. Then the three of us got in a boat with another boy. As we paddled we asked the boys name and he answered Travis. We silently paddled to the castle. How lovely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know! I'm a horrible person! I am sooooooooo sorry! I've had this story typed for like, EVER! I rreally wanted to post it, so I did! Just so you know though, the Ten Ways He Showed Me He Loved Me is still my top priority.<em>**

**Anyway, do you like? Do you lurv it? Do you despise with all your heart? Or maybe you think it's so so? I honestly dont know! So please review for my sake!**

**Luvs,**

**Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the day Lily's been waiting for for years! She is starting Hogwarts! But her brothers are being morons, and she feels hopelessly lost. The second generation was never told of Voldemort or the second war. The whole group of people from the HP books swore to keep their children from finding out the truth and being put into danger. The kids don't know their families' role in the war, or even where the true location was! But the remaining Death Eaters are still around, and their one last goal is to destroy what Harry Potter loves most- his family. Can Lily and her family discover the truth and protect themselves? This is Lily Luna Potter's first year.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna: <strong>**First Year**

**3. Sorting**

I held Hugo and Roxanne's hands very tightly when Professor McGonagall arrived and ordered us to wait while students were seated and the sorting was prepared.

"I heard McGonagall handed the position of Headmaster to Professor Austin Wilkins. Said she liked her old job better," Hugo told me. At that moment the doors opened. All the first years, including me, were being watched. A million pairs of eyes watched me. Truth? I was terrified. Then the hat burst into a song-

_Back at a time when I was young,_  
><em>Four people came to be.<em>  
><em>They were still silly and high-strung<em>  
><em>And didn't know of me.<em>  
><em>Then day by day they all grew old<em>  
><em>And set out to go explore.<em>  
><em>They met few people learned and bold,<em>  
><em>"We'll fix this!" said the four.<em>  
><em>And so they built a school for those<em>  
><em>With magic qualities.<em>  
><em>Then one of them exclaimed and rose,<em>  
><em>"I only wish for these!"<em>  
><em>It was sir Slytherin who had then stood <em>  
><em>And pointed at the cunning,<em>  
><em>But then old Ravenclaw said, "I would<em>  
><em>Take just those with brains stunning.<em>  
><em>Gryffindor wished for brave at heart,<em>  
><em>While Hufflepuff didn't care.<em>  
><em>"I'll welcome all from brave to smart,<em>  
><em>If they wish to come here."<em>  
><em>So they composed a compromise<em>  
><em>Where there'd be a house for each.<em>  
><em>They'd pick the child who qualifies<em>  
><em>And that's who they would teach.<em>  
><em>Yet, then they realized they would pass on,<em>  
><em>And faced a problem then.<em>  
><em>So Gryffindor said when they're gone<em>  
><em>That I would choose instead.<em>  
><em>So you have faith and let me see<em>  
><em>What lays inside your head.<em>  
><em>I'll tell you where you ought to be,<em>  
><em>And what may lay ahead.<em>

McGonagall explained about the four houses, points, and the house cup. Then she called the first name, "Abbott, Christian" who was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
>"Brady, Connor" was a Ravenclaw.<p>

So went the McGonagall announced "Potter, Lily"

I looked at James who was staring at the plates, then Albus and Rose, who to my disappointment were talking together. They weren't paying attention at all! I made my way to the stool.

Once placed on my head I could hear it say,_ "Well well, a Potter. Your grandparents were all so brave, and your parents as well, and I see you are not so different. A good mind, kind, yet you wish to prove yourself worthy and important. I see you as well don't wish to be Slytherin. Well then, GRYFFINDOR!"_

I was so happy! I was going to the table where my whole family sat!

Eventually the hat called the Scamander twins who became Ravenclaw, and then it called Hugo who the hat barked at for being another Weasley. (The hat also complained how it had had seven before and was now having to deal with an even larger amount of redheads. Thank Merlin this Weasley took after his mother!) Then Lucy became a Ravenclaw at which Molly applauded, and Roxanne a Gryffindor. Here the sorting ended.

I was almost certain my blood was at a 100 degrees C. Boiling. Molly had applauded Lucy! Why didn't that prat James and my Oh So Loving brother Albus applaud me? And Rose and Fred ignored Hugo and Roxanne!

"Lily, don't worry," Hugo insisted, "They'll come around."

"No!" I fumed. It was said that redheads lose their tempers easily, and I was no exception! I wanted to slap my brothers and cousins for being such scum! Even Nicky, Louis, and Molly had clapped when the three of us were sorted. But our loving brothers and sisters ignored us! They were scum! I sat in between Hugo and Dominique, who told me to cool my head.

"Trust me, they're gits now. Once you become the best witch ever, not counting our mums, and a star Quidditch player they'll pay attention. When I came here, Victoire was in Ravenclaw, and she didn't even smile when I became Gryffindor," Dominique told me. This was why I loved Dominique. She understood everyone so well.  
>Molly looked over Roxanne and Hugo and added, "Besides, when is James Sirius Potter not a git, prat, piece of scum, loser, idiot, toe rag, and so on?" she shrugged and I managed a laugh.<p>

"When Louis got sorted, did you clap?" I asked.

"Of course. I clapped for Molly and James too. I clap for any family member or friend. It's what family and friends do," Dominique explained and Molly nodded. "When Rose and Albus came James ignored them too. We applauded though. Even Victoire clapped. So did Louis, Molly, and Fred. A bunch of our parents' friends' kids applauded to. It's how the world goes Lils," Dominique continued. I nodded, astonished at how sweet our family was. Or at least most of it.

Soon I found myself stuffing my self with food. I realized I had skipped breakfast and lunch, and all I'd had today was some candy.

Eventually the feast ended and the silverware was as clean as ever. Molly and Louis (Louis? He was prefect? Two Weasley prefects? Cool!) lead us to the Gryffindor common room. We arrived at the Fat Lady, and Molly murmured, "Hippogriff" and the portrait swung open. Molly pointed out the girls dormitories and I bid farewell to Hugo. I soon found myself with Roxanne and two other girls in the same room. One was named Elizabeth Culver and the other Patty Macdonald.

That night I slept so soundly. This was Hogwarts, and I was finally here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how is it? I know it's short, but oh well. Review!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

It's the day Lily's been waiting for for years! She is starting Hogwarts! But her brothers are being morons, and she feels hopelessly lost. The second generation was never told of Voldemort or the second war. The whole group of people from the HP books swore to keep their children from finding out the truth and being put into danger. The kids don't know their families' role in the war, or even where the true location was! But the remaining Death Eaters are still around, and their one last goal is to destroy what Harry Potter loves most- his family. Can Lily and her family discover the truth and protect themselves? This is Lily Luna Potter's first year.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna: <strong>**First Year**

**4. First Day and Flying Lessons**

The next day I woke up to Roxanne's shaking. "Lily! It's our first day of classes!" she yelped. I grinned and was already out of bed.

In a few minutes Roxanne and I met up with Hugo in the common room. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. Should we wait for our siblings?

"No," I said firmly, "I am going to ignore them. They deserve a slap on the face, but I think ignoring them will do the trick. Besides, if they want to be left alone, fine," I snapped. Hugo and Roxanne looked at me questioningly. They shrugged. Why not? They deserved some payback. The three of us headed downstairs. After breakfast we headed for Potions. Lucy met us on the way.

"Hi!" she smiled. We all grinned as much as possible and tried to hide our misery. "Well you look like a happy bunch," Lucy said sarcastically, "What's got you guys so down?"

"My incredibly awful brothers," I complained.

"Rose," Hugo sighed.

"Freddie," Roxanne answered.

"Explain? All I hear is your siblings," Lucy wondered.

"They are ignoring us as if we don't exist!" I half shouted. Then I saw a girl with bushy red hair, a boy with jet black messy hair and emerald eyes, and a boy with sleek blonde hair coming our way. No! I would not talk to them. Then I realized the trio didn't even look at us. Now that was plain old mean!

"Well, I better get to Herbology," Lucy sighed, "See you in Transfiguration."

The Potions master, Professor Slughorn, seemed to favor me quite a bit. Though not only because I apparently had my grandmother's 'touch' in potions, but mainly for how my father was head Auror.

During Transfiguration class I noticed McGonagall smile at me when I was first after Lucy to transform my match into a needle. While I was leaving for Charms, McGonagall came over and complimented me, "You have your grandfather's touch with transfiguration." Charms came easily to me as well, and I was best in the class. I soon did realize that History of Magic was not as fun and was going to bore me to tears eventually. I had hoped for Binns to reveal a bit about the second war, but he went on about the old boring battles of -whatever it was called- Hill.

Since History of Magic was nothing close to interesting, I devoted the hour to thinking about my brothers. They were being so annoying!  
>After all our classes were complete I went to find Dominique and Molly, the only people who could help.<p>

I found Molly in the library doing homework.

"Mind if I join you, and ask for some advice?" I asked her.

"Not at all," Molly replied, seeming quite happy to be away from her Potions Essay. "What happened?" she asked.

"My brothers are getting on my nerves!" I moaned.

"What else is new?" Molly asked and chuckled a bit.

"I wish they would notice me! Or even Rose and Fred!"

"Lily, get their attention. Then they'll notice you. Here's a good start," Molly said and handed me a paper that read 'Flying Lessons'.

This was perfect! I was a better flyer than James, and he was on the team! The team also needed a seeker! That meant I had a chance like my dad! I could do the happy dance right now!

A week later the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were each standing in front of a broomstick. Madam Hooch instructed to say "up" to the broomstick. The second I said it the broomstick was gripped in my hand. Some kids had some trouble. Roxanne's flew up 2 seconds after mine, while Hugo's fumbled a bit, but finally flew to his hand. Eventually Madam Hooch ordered us to kick off the ground. I kicked off. The feel was amazing. My Firebolt was better, but this would do. I wanted to fly faster, farther. So I flew over to Madam Hooch with the stupidest question ever, "May I fly one little circle? I think this broom needs some exercise." Madam Hooch looked at me surprised.

"Actually," she said, "I was going to have anyone who's ever flown on a broomstick before to show a bit of their, _talent_."

At this Roxanne and I jumped and then were first in line. I mounted my broom. I kicked off the ground and started to soar. The broom did my bidding exactly right. It flew left and right. It flew in zigzags and circles and spins.

Once I was in the middle I noticed something was wrong. Madam Hooch was holding the crate which held Quidditch balls. A little gold ball fluttered in her hand. Then she let go. I zoomed after the snitch. That snitch was needed for games. The snitch flew over to the Quidditch field. I kept at it. Then the snitch turned down. It zoomed toward the grass. I dived. I went at full speed. I was going to hit the ground! The snitch started zooming across instead of down. I forced my broom to face normal. I flew toward the snitch. Carefully standing on the broomstick, keeping my balance, I stretched out my hand. This was a move dad had taught me. I closed my grip around the tiny gold ball. Then jumped off the broom. I realized the whole class had just watched that whole scene. I blushed. Hard. I extended my arm and held out the snitch. I was so doomed.

Instead of punishment, Madam Hooch gasped, "Unbelievable! You caught it!" she exclaimed and then started muttering, "Never seen a first year fly like that… amazing… need a seeker… except Harry… good genes… great!" she turned on me, "Ms. Potter, I give you permission to attend the Gryffindor seeker tryouts with your own broomstick."

Wow! This was great! James would definitely notice me now! I mean, James was sure to notice me now. Me! The star at Quidditch! Lily Luna Potter was going to be a Seeker. Or at least I had the chance to be a Seeker.

Mum and dad sent me my Firebolt and I immediately went out to practice. The Firebolt sped through the air and I loved the feeling of flying so fast. The Quidditch pitch lay before me, and I completed a few rounds before settling down for the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've asked this a ton of times before. Please review! Oh, and tell me if you prefer my Marauder generation, or my second generation better!<em>**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Lily_**


	5. Chapter 5

It's the day Lily's been waiting for for years! She is starting Hogwarts! But her brothers are being morons, and she feels hopelessly lost. The second generation was never told of Voldemort or the second war. The whole group of people from the HP books swore to keep their children from finding out the truth and being put into danger. The kids don't know their families' role in the war, or even where the true location was! But the remaining Death Eaters are still around, and their one last goal is to destroy what Harry Potter loves most- his family. Can Lily and her family discover the truth and protect themselves? This is Lily Luna Potter's first year.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna: <strong>**First Year**

**5. Tryouts and the Match**

The next day Roxanne complained loudly that she wanted to be a chaser for the team. Hugo pushed me to eat more, and I sat there, staring at Albus, who I thought surely would congratulate me. Instead he sat with Rose and Scorpius and paid no attention to me whatsoever.

"Come on," I said, and led us all to the broom closets. I took out my Firebolt and left, while Hugo and Roxanne left to get onto a bench. I looked at the field in front of me and walked over to the captain, Tom Wood, who was apparently the son of Oliver Wood, a keeper on the Puddlemere United's reserve team. Wood was also a keeper, and was in his fifth year.

I felt very lost in the crowd of 2nd to 7th years. Once Wood said my name, I tightly clutched my broom and walked over to him and gave him a letter of permission to attend tryouts.

"Ah!" he sighed, "The first year that Hooch and McGonagall are so psyched about. Don't get too excited, there are a lot of people going for the position. Yet, you do seem fit for the job, don't you?" he said looking me down from head to toe. I nodded and when Wood nodded his head to start, I zoomed into the air. The feeling of dread and embarrassment was gone in an instant. Wood threw golf balls at me, and I caught all but one, that someone had charmed to fly away, and out of the field. Wood nodded again with approval. I landed on the ground and holding the Firebolt, ran to find my friends.

Roxanne and Hugo were so excited for me, you'd think they just won all the money in Gringotts. Even I was a bit more excited than nervous.

I watched the others play for Seeker. There was a buff seventh year girl who missed practically every shot, a boy in fourth year who fell off his broom, some girl in second year Ravenclaw who was kicked out, and a boy who missed one shot. Oh, and me. All in all, I had a pretty good chance.

When the list was posted, I breathed in deeply and looked. The list read:

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Keeper- Thomas Wood_  
><em>Chaser- James Sirius Potter<em>  
><em>Chaser- Georgia Katherine Bell<em>  
><em>Chaser- Stacy Spinett<em>  
><em>Beater- Fred Weasley<em>  
><em>Beater- Andrew McMilligan<em>  
><em>Seeker- Lily Luna Potter<em>

There! I was seeker! I, a first year, was a seeker like my dad! I let out a little shriek of happiness, and ran upstairs to Harpy. Harrpy nipped playfully at my fingers, while I wrote my letter to mum and dad. Then I enclosed the letter, and sent Harpy to go find my parents. Now all I had to do was tell my brothers! I bumped into Dominique on the way down.

"Wow there star Quidditch player!" she laughed, "You may need to be quick on a broom, but you have to keep your feet firm when on the ground," she added. I really did think Dominique was the best cousin ever. Or at least a role model, as nobody could replace Hugo and Roxanne. "So you're seeker this year, huh? As they say, as father, as daughter," she pointed out. I looked at her, amazed that she had bothered to read the list. Dominique had no interest in who played on the team, as long as they won. "Don't look at me like I've gone bonkers!" Dominique exclaimed, "I am aloud to see if my cousin got her dream job!"

"Of course," I nodded, "You just don't usually seem interested in who plays on the team." Dominique laughed and ruffled my hair. Then she ran to her dormitory.

Later in the day Molly and Louis congratulated me, as did Fred, Lucy, and many others. Roxanne and Hugo rambled nonstop about how great I had been at tryouts. To my great disappointment, Albus, James, and Rose, still acted like the three of us didn't exist.

"At least Fred said hi to you this morning!" I complained to Roxanne. This morning, her brother had waved to us and said hello. I felt so jealous, and I knew Hugo did too.

On the day of the Quidditch match, I ate less than on the day of tryouts. Roxanne eventually managed to get a piece of toast and jam in my mouth. Hugo tried to charm my mouth to open, but this backfired on him when his mouth turned purple. Roxanne and I both laughed.

Soon I was in uniform, standing next to Fred, who decided to at least help me in Quidditch. He even let Roxanne and Hugo join some of our private lessons. I noticed that Fred softened quite a bit during these lessons. After that though, he completely ignored us. It was the best family other than Molly, Louis, and Dominique time Roxanne, Hugo, and I had had at Hogwarts, because it was the only. Fred was now totally open to me, when I asked him if he was nervous.

"Yeah, I'm usually nervous. I'm afraid some team member will get hurt cause of my bludgers, and I don't want a recreation of what happened in my first game," he answered and frowned at the memory, "Bloody bludger knocked me off my broom." This did not make me feel any better.

The gates opened and I flew up.

Soon the Gryffindors were up by 20 points. Then Slytherin scored, over and over again. I had to find the snitch. I saw a glint of gold flutter by me and then zoom off. I flew after it as fast as I could without falling off the broom. The snitch sped forward, backward, sideways, up, and down. The snitch started to fly down and I dove to catch it. Just as my fingers clasped the tiny golden ball, a bludger hit me in the back. I felt myself fall 10 meters down, and hit the ground. 5 teammates surrounded me. The one with glasses didn't. He was too busy yelling cheers of victory.

My brother didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember what I write at the end of each chapter? Here's a quiz-<em>**

**_1) What do you do at the end of each chapter?_**

**_2)Is this story better or worse than my marauder generation stories?_**

**_3) Who is the best fanfiction writer ever? (Not a trick question, I know I suck.)_**

**_Luvs,_**

**_Lily_**


	6. Chapter 6

It's the day Lily's been waiting for for years! She is starting Hogwarts! But her brothers are being morons, and she feels hopelessly lost. The second generation was never told of Voldemort or the second war. The whole group of people from the HP books swore to keep their children from finding out the truth and being put into danger. The kids don't know their families' role in the war, or even where the true location was! But the remaining Death Eaters are still around, and their one last goal is to destroy what Harry Potter loves most- his family. Can Lily and her family discover the truth and protect themselves? This is Lily Luna Potter's first year.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna: <strong>**First Year**

**7. Making Up and 'Sibling Rivalry'**

My calmness disappeared the next day. I knew I would have to face my brothers today. Albus might let me down easy with a simple, "I'm sorry for what I did, but you should have just told me." But James was another story. Being in his fifth year, and being a Potter, James was a skilled wizard, and he was not afraid to hex his little sister as much as he liked. No one would dare tell mum and dad, as it meant being hexed as well. I knew how much James loved his hair, so a few hurtful hexes would be in order. I should not have done what I did.

I saw the trio emerge immediately. The boy with the black hair and green eyes was pulling the other two behind. Albus glared at me once he reached the table. "Lily, you really are a filthy, annoying, DE!" he roared at me.

I blinked. A DE was a Death Eater.

Mum and Dad had never let us know much about Lord Voldemort, or how our family was involved in the war, but everyone knew Death Eaters were his supporters, and a DE was a very mean thing to call someone. I was in total shock.

"Excuse me?" Roxanne snapped. "This girl has been crying her head off all year because of how lowly her brothers were treating her, and now you call her a DE! There is something wrong with you Albus Potter!" she defended. Hugo nodded.

"Hugo! You bad boy! Why would you be so mean to your cousins and sister?" Rose cuffed Hugo on the head.

"I'm not the one ignoring my first year brother who's obviously in need!" Hugo snapped. He slapped Rose's arm. I was amazed. Hugo was not the kind of person who snapped and slapped. He didn't do most of the s words, other than smile.

"I don't get it Lily!" Albus exclaimed, "What have I ever done to you? I help you all the time and you decide to disobey and humiliate me!" he roared.

"You ignored me all year!" I yelled back at him, "All I wanted was my dear brothers to pay attention to me! I'm seeker for the Gryffindor team, Albus! Why didn't you stop and congratulate me? I even got hurt! The bloody bludger broke my back! Why didn't you come see me in the hospital wing?" I started sobbing.

Albus' face turned pale as the realization of how mean he'd been hit him with a pang. "Oh Lily! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how big a jerk I was being!" he hugged me and ruffled my hair. "Next time, just tell me I'm a big prat if I act so much like a jerk." I nodded and smiled. Albus really was a great brother when he wanted to be. "James was being a jerk too, I assume?" he asked me. I nodded again.

"I thought he'd at least come when the whole team had come to see me, and I'd won the game for him. You know how James loves his Quidditch," I sighed.

"You might not like hearing this, Lils, but James seems to be under the impression that he won the game. Or at least that's what he's telling everyone," Albus laughed.

That was James for you- arrogant and selfish.

"You realize though, you touched his hair. Lily, touching James' hair will be the cause of so much humiliation for you. The pranks and hexes will be endless."

My fear came true when I was sitting under the beech tree with Albus, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, and Lucy the next afternoon.

"Hello Lily," James smirked. "You better be ready for some well deserved payback."

"Just get it over with," Albus muttered. I stood up, hoping for a less awful curse than usual.

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, but before the spell hit me I did the unthinkable.

I cursed my brother.

"Flipendo!" I shouted a second before my wand jerked out of my hand. The curse hit James and he went flying. I scrambled to get my wand and screamed again, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand and I caught it.

Remembering a spell I read in James' spell book I yelled, "Confundo!" James dodged the curse, though barely by an inch. I noticed one of his friends toss him their wand.

"Expelliarmus!" we both yelled, but his spell hit me first. He dodged my curse quickly, and sent his friend's wand flying into its owner's hand. James held his wand tight. I saw my wand lying in the grass. I was going to run for it, but James was too quick. "Conjunctivitis!" I immediately realized my eyes were seeing less clearly. "James

smirked. "Confundo!" I was getting dizzy. "Patrificus Totalus!" James yelled again. I felt myself go stiff.

"That is enough James," I knew Albus had stood up and said this. "This is not sibling rivalry, this is just picking on a first year who did nothing wrong. All she did was asking for her brothers' attention." My hopes were rising. "Now put Lily down or I will not only not hold back, but be sure to have mum and dad send you a howler." I wished I could grin. James receiving a howler from mum would be hilarious.

James just smirked. Albus whispered the counter curse and I started to crawl toward my wand.

"Oi! James!" one of James' friends pointed at me.

"Impedimenta!" James pointed his wand at me. Something started to pull me down. The weight was unbearable and I felt like I'd be crushed on the spot. Then James turned to Albus. "What do you say to a nice veritasurem potion? Or maybe some amortentia? I guess it'll be nice to hear out little sister's darkest secrets announced througha Sonorous charm."

"James, don't you dare!" Rose stepped in.

"Oh Petal, what ever is the matter? You wan't to announce your little crush on… that guy… too?" James smirked, using Rose' most hated nickname.

Rose turned redder than her hair. "Excuse me?" she yelled, "James Sirius Potter, if you don't take that back this instant I will hex you thirty times, before you can say Dung bomb, or even better, set thirty dung bombs on you before you can say Dung bomb!" Rose raised her wand and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" and James' legs were locked together.

She was obviously not finished though, because the next second Rose screamed once again, "Furnunculus!" so that James' whole body was covered in boils. Then Rose muttered another spell which I recognized as Petrificus Totalus, meaning James was completely stiff in another short moment. Then Rose muttered a few more counter curses on me and I felt myself feel much better. My joints went loose and I could finally move. I ran over to Rose and hugged her.

"Rosie, did I ever tell you that you're amazing?" I asked her in delight, as I watched James' friends struggling to remember the counter curses to Rose's spells. Then I walked over to Albus and threw myself at him. "Albus, you are the best brother in the world!" I smiled and hugged him again. "I am so happy you did not turn out like James," I added.

"My dear sister, do you really think the world can bear a third James Potter? It almost exploded when the first one was born," Albus ruffled my hair as always, and I plopped down next to Albus and Lucy, trying to find out a curse that I could use on James next time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! I really wanted to write this part because it's the part that concludes the whole 'siblings are ignoring them' thing. Oh, I probably should say that Lily makes up with James a little while later so don't expect it in the next chapter. It's kinda a new part starting next. Actually, the next chapter is probably gonna be some background info.<em>**

**_Also, I know this was a bit childish, I know. Still, I think it's OK. It's also probably one of my longest chapters yet. I should try an ounce harder to make my chapters longer. Whatever. They're still good. I think. Probably. I really hope. Oh Merlin, review please!_**

**_Luvs,_**

**_Lily_**


End file.
